The present invention relates to a balancing chair.
Brain surgeries and cardiac surgeries are nerve-exhausting and often require long hours of operation, for example, eight to nine hours. In brain surgery, for instance, an operating microscope is used to observe affected areas for operation, and the doctors are often required to keep his/her arm raised with an operating tool, such as a surgical knife, held in his/her hand and to keep such a position for hours. Such a long operation is a load both to patients and doctors physically and mentally. Such a trouble as mentioned above is common not only among medical doctors, but also among skilled technical workers who have to do handwork for hours with arm kept raised.
The present invention is designed from a viewpoint of the above matter, and it is an object of the invention to provide a balancing chair capable of relieving a physical load to those who have to work or operate with his/her arm kept raised.